The invention provides an in-the-bowl dispensing device (ITB) for use with a toilet.
The ITB of the invention is a dual chamber, liquid ITB designed to dispense two liquid compositions into a toilet bowl at two separate time intervals. A first liquid composition is dispensed at the start of or during the flush of a toilet bowl and a second liquid composition is dispensed near or at the end of the flush of the toilet bowl. In this manner a first liquid composition will reside in the toilet bowl during flushing to provide, for example, a cleaning benefit to the toilet while a second liquid composition will remain in the toilet bowl after flushing is complete to provide, for example, a fragrancing and malodor reduction or elimination benefit.